The Divisionists
The Divisionists are one of the three main sects of The Faith of the Seven, along with the Unionists and the Dominionists . The central belief of Divisionism is that the Seven are not seven different aspects of one god, but that they are truly seven separate gods. Beliefs Divisionists have taken up the heretical belief that the Seven are truly that: Seven independent gods that act according to their individual whims. The Divisionists currently control most of the Poor Fellows, as they have seven orders for the seven gods, and the Order of the Mother has done incredible work helping the poor and needy, greatly disturbing the adherents of the other two factions of the Faith. The charitable work performed by the High Incarnates has led to them achieving great popularity among the smallfolk. They are a movement on the rise, for the leaders of their faith have been relentless in their pursuit of true religious dominance. Although not quite declared Enemies of the Faith, the High Septon grows dangerously close to losing what little patience he possesses. Soon, the situation will spiral out of control, but the Divisionists believe they have the Seven on their side. All of them. Believers The Kingdom of the Reach is counted as the main supporter of the Divisionists, and many of the sect’s detractors claim that the division was only started because Houses Gardener and Hightower wished to take back the power of the Faith after a string of Riverman and Valemen elected High Septons. Both houses deny this of course, but rumors persist. The High Incarnates have made their home in the Starry Sept, and are in no hurry to see the High Septon return to his traditional home. The Poor Fellows have been based around the Mander in the area near Highgarden, and while it has never been proven that House Gardener is supplying them with resources, many have noticed that they have been much better armed and fed in recent years. The Principality of Dorne is also a believer in the Divisionist faith, though some claim that this is a ploy to differentiate themselves from the Kingdoms of the Greenbelt and Torrentine, as they are Dominionist and Unionist respectively, and undermine their enemies' faith. The Poor Fellows is an order of Westrosi, mostly smallfolk, sworn to the Faith of the Seven. They are otherwise known as the Stars, as they use a red seven-pointed star as their badge. The Poor Fellows obey and answer nearly completely to the Divisionists, as they believe the seven are truly that - seven different gods. They are based in the Mander region, in Highgarden. The High Incarnates The Father The Avatar of the Father is the judge, who weighs the guilt of souls. The current Avatar of the Father is called Payton, a preacher and former maester-in-training who traveled in Essos for a time, and who returned in order to help rebuild Oldtown after it was sacked. The Mother The Avatar of the Mother is a representative of families and parents, and a protector of children The Maiden The Avatar of the Maiden is responsible for the protection of innocence and virtue. The Warrior The Avatar of the Warrior presides over matters of war and battle. The current Avatar of the Warrior is Ser Raymund of Child's Gift, a former Warrior's Son who helped to defend (and later evacuate) Oldtown during the attack by House Drumm of the Iron Islands in 292 AA. He leads the Poor Fellows. The Smith The Avatar of the Smith represents the smallfolk, the craftmen and the laborers. The Crone The Avatar of the Crone presides over matters of wisdom and the future. The Stranger The Avatar of the Stranger presides over matters of death. The current Avatar of the Stranger is Amabel of Oldtown, a young woman who was afflicted by greyscale in her youth and felt the Stranger's kiss. She comforts the dying and grieving and blesses the dead. Category:Westeros Category:Religion Category:The Faith of the Seven Category:Kingdom of the Reach Category:Principality of Dorne